


Just Leave Me Alone

by SonicTitanic23



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Good Friends, Poor Ren, Romance, Shujin is full of assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: Normally, Ren Amamiya can keep is cool when being talked about in Shujin. But when a sudden flow of abuse is thrown at him, the calm and collected teen cracks.





	Just Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So this came into my head while listening to Michael Jackson (I think you know which song). Even then, I wanted to do something like this for a while, just never was in the mood. Now I am. Hope you enjoy.

**Just Leave Me Alone**

'Another day full of wacky fun times.' thought Ren. The train was full and Ren was being squashed by people, a fantastic start to the day. The train felt like it took forever to get to it's destination. 'I swear it's as if more people come in every day to make it even more full than it normally is!'. The train finally stopped and Ren jumped off as fast as he could, coughing like crazy due to the tight space. Morgana poked his head out of Ren's bag.

"God I thought I was going to die! Why are the trains so full now?!" shouted the cat. Ren didn't have an answer and didn't even bother to give one. Wasting no more time, Ren exited the station and headed towards the hellhole of a school called Shujin. Just before he entered, he came across Ann, Ryuji and his crush Makoto waiting outside the gates talking.

"I assume you have been studying last night Ryuji?" asked Makoto.

"Pssh, as if. The next exam is a few weeks away! I can get leave till then." answered Ryuji with a smirk on his face. Makoto just shook her head.

"Well I actually have been trying to study. Math is just the worse though. All I see are numbers and I have no answers to them!" shouted Ann. Ren appeared from behind her and gave a light chuckle. "Ren! Don't scare me like that!" shouted Ann.

"Sorry, had to lighten my mood somehow." The group looked at Ren.

"What has you down dude?" asked Ryuji.

"Eh, train was packed. I could barely breath while riding it." answered Ren.

"Yeah and I nearly died!" said Morgana poking out of the bag.

"Sorry that the train ride wasn't pleasant Ren. I think we should go inside, school is about to start soon." said Makoto as she walked up the steps ahead of the group.

"Ugh, please let today go by fast." sighed Ann following Makoto. Ryuji sighed in agreement and, while not showing it, Ren agreed too. The moment he entered the school, people began to look at him. Over the months he's gotten use to the staring and the talking, but today wasn't a good start and the last thing he needed was comments from students he doesn't know nor wants to know. Sure enough, they came.

"It's the transfer murderer!"

"He hasn't done anything yet. I think he's waiting for the right moment."

"He probably has a gun at the ready for anyone he doesn't like. Keep away from him."

The comments kept coming and Ren kept taking them. He made his way to the homeroom before more comments could be made. He entered and sat in his normal seat and waited for class to start. As the classes rolled on, the comments were still being made.

"Just wait, he'll crack any second"

Ann was listening to them and she was furious. How could he take these comments for months. Little did she know, Ren wasn't taken them well.

'Please. Stop.' he thought. The bell rang, Lunch time. Ann and Ren grabbed their bags and walked out of the classroom.

"You okay Ren?" she asked him. She does it every day just to be sure.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." answered Ren with a slight shakiness to his voice. He wasn't normally like this and Ann knew it.

"Are you sure? You sound out of it." Ren didn't give an answer as the two joined up with Ryuji and Makoto.

"Hey guys, how was class?" asked Morgana poking out of the bag.

"Boring, as usual." answered Ryuji throwing his arms behind his head.

"As much as I hate to admit it, my class were boring too." said Makoto. Ryuji, Ann and Morgana looked shocked.

"Makoto, student council President, bored with class? Who are you and what have you done with Makoto?!" joked Ann. Makoto gave out a light chuckle.

"Hey I have emotion! I can be bored of class.....it's just rare that I am." answered back Makoto sticking her tongue out making Ann giggle and the oddly playful Makoto. Ren on the other hand was silent. All he heard were comments from other students.

"He's planning something!"

"He'll drag us into more dirt than ever!"

Ryuji noticed how quiet Ren was and lightly shook him. "Hey dude, you okay?" he asked. No response.

"He was like that in class. Teacher nearly threw a chalk at him when didn't answer his question." said Ann. Makoto began to worry.

"Ren, are you sure you're okay?" she said putting her two hands on his shoulders. Still no response and the comments continued to come.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT!" one of them shouted. That was the final straw.

"SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" shouted Ren as loud as he could. The whole hall went silent, not a word was said. His friends were shocked. Makoto could feel him beginning to shake, knowing that this wasn't going to end well. Makoto's student council President side kicked in.

"Ryuji, make sure nobody follows us. Ren and I are going to the council room. Ann, tell the teacher you have next that Ren is with me and might not return to class right away." The two friends nodded. Makoto held onto Ren while Ryuji followed the two. They got to the council room and Makoto grabbed Ren's bag. "Morgana, do you mind staying with Ann? Ryuji will bring you to her."

"Yeah sure. Make sure he's okay Makoto okay?" Makoto nodded and handed Ryuji the bag. The two entered the room, leaving the other two outside. "Do you think he's going to be okay?" asked Morgana.

"He's with Makoto. If there's anyone that would calm him down, it's her." said Ryuji as he walked back to Ann. Meanwhile, in the council room, Makoto made sure to lock the door before doing anything. She turned around to see Ren, on the ground, crying. She never seen him cry before.

"Holy shit Ren are you alright?" she asked kneeling down to see him eye to eye. He didn't answer, he just kept crying his eyes out. Makoto wasted no more time and pulled him into a hug. "Shhh, it's okay Ren, it's going to be okay." she whispered into his ear. The crying seemed to have stopped but he still held onto her for dear life.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Makoto looked at him with confusion all over her face. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Makoto cupped his cheeks and ran her thumb across them to try and calm him down.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. We all have emotion and there is no shame in showing it Ren." she said continuing to hug him. His breathing began to slow down and sighed. "Now, mind telling me what has you like this?" she asked.

"It's just......I'm tired. I'm tired of hearing everyone talk about me like I'm some criminal. I mean I am sort of but they take things out of context and change it. Day in and day out I hear this ever since the first day I started. I can't go to class without hearing someone shit talk me, eat lunch, hang out with you guys and more on top of that." He took a deep breath. "The thing that broke me was one of them saying I'd kill you." Makoto gasped. "I'd never do that, not in a million years. I couldn't do that. I can't bare to think about a world without you." he said tightening his hug around her.

"W-what do you mean Ren?" she asked. Ren began to sigh again before looking into her eyes.

"I love you Makoto. I really do. I have had a crush on you since you began to spy on us. You just looked so cute at the time." he said blushing. Makoto was the same shade of red as he was. She wasn't expecting a confession, but at the same time, her heart was bursting.

"R-R-Ren......I didn't think you felt that way about me. I love you too." she said hugging him again. The two hugged for a while. "About what you said, I can't believe that the students are like this. This is outright bullying. No student should be treated this way and I'll make sure that this ends today. And about you hurting me, I know you'd never do that, nor hurt Ann, Ryuji or even Morgana. You're too kind to even hurt anyone.....outside the Metaverse that is." she said as the two chuckled. "That's what I love about you the most. You're kindness." she said as she rested her head into his chest. He hummed in contentment.

"Thank you, for everything." he said as he kissed her forehead. He didn't want to rush things, but the flame was lit and it was going to burn in it's own time. Makoto blushed even harder.

"R-R-Right. Um......do you want to stay here for a little longer? Despite me wanting to stay like this forever, we need to get back to class." said Makoto, facing Ren with a pout on his face.

"I guess it's better than nothing." said Ren laughing softly. "You want to come to LeBlanc after school to talk about a few things?" he asked.

"I'd love to." Ren, despite having a rather shitty day, probably became the best day of his life

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah a little short but I hope you enjoyed it. So until next time, cheerio!


End file.
